Lost Angel
by panthergirl29
Summary: A young friend of Sari's passes away with a single wish, at the same moment a Seeker femme crash lands on Earth. Who is she? Where does she come from? And how does she know so much about Earth? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

So this my new story! Kinda sad at the begining though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

**Anna's POV**

I sighed once I got out of proximity of the school, still in a daze. It was another day of teases and beatings for my one true love. Transformers.

"Stupid school!" I screamed.

I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. I would always be taunted just because I was obsessed with the Autobots. "I'll never get happiness."

I sobbed a little then started to run towards my home in a daze. The only place where I wouldn't be harmed for what I liked.

When I got up to my room I slammed the door and hopped onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillows. When I looked up I gazed at the slash on my arm. My newest injury for loving something that didn't exist. I felt my head where a deep gash was. I was losing blood, a lot of it.

"So this is my punishment, huh?" I sobbed.

I knew that I was not going to make it through the night. But I had only one wish though…

"Let my dream come true…"

I took one last long breath then felt my heart give out…

Later…

"Anna! Time for dinner! Anna?"

"ANNA!"

**Prowl's POV**

"Sari sit down!" I shouted.

"But I'm excited! What if it's a new Autobot!" the young girl giggled, hopping up and down in my hand.

I sighed. Teletraan-1 told us that a stasis pod was slowly making it's way towards the Earth. Unfortunately, it was unable to tell us if it was Autobot or Decepticon.

"We'll find out soon enough." I sighed.

"And if it's a Decepticreep I'll kick it's aft!" Bumblebee shouted doing a couple of fist pumps.

Sari giggled at her friend and I even smiled a bit. _A bit. _It was a very serious matter right now. No one can tell if it's an Autobot or Decepticon stasis pod. If it's neither, we have a problem.

I sighed and continued walking with Sari in the palm of my hand. For the rest of the walk I might as well enjoy the nature.

**Optimus's POV**

I saw the smoke from the landing impact almost immediately. I could tell that this 'bot could put up a fight just looking at the all the smoke.

I decided to walk a little bit faster and that's when I felt my spark sink. The new 'bot was Seeker. It had it's back to us so we couldn't tell if it was one of us. Unfortunately, we were pretty used to Seekers being Decepticons.

I started to stare as if it would make it turn around. And that's when Prowl did the stupidest thing I've ever seen him do.

He threw a shuriken at the head of the new 'bot.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

The Seeker started to tumble to the ground. I heard Sari gasp and yell at Prowl and I watched Ratchet hit himself in the forehead. Either way it was a pretty amusing moment to watch. If it weren't for the fact that the 'bot finally turned around as it hit the ground. I felt my spark sink even more.

_**She**_ didn't have any insignia. _**She **_wasn't even an Autobot, let alone Decepticreep. _**She **_was just a neutral Seeker.

"Great job Prowl. You shot down a femme." I growled in frustration.

I could tell Prowl was embarrassed as he suddenly took interest in his feet. I sighed and walked over to where Ratchet was checking the femme.

"So who is she?"

"That's what _she's_ trying to figure out." Ratchet sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"This femme has absolutely no idea of who she is or where she came from. It's like she didn't exist until a few minutes ago." he mumbled in disbelief as he checked her CPU.

"So she just fell out of the sky?!"

"It seems so."

**Unknown POV**

My head hurt like the pit. I didn't even feel like my old self. Whoever that was.

I heard voices. Two to be exact. One gruff and the other a little softer. I flickered on my optics and tried to look at whoever was talking. I saw an old red and white 'bot and a younger black and gold one. I tried to speak but only managed a small moan. Immediately the mechs next to me stopped talking and stared at me.

"You're awake?" the black and gold one said with a nervous smile.

I blinked my optics in confusion. I didn't know who he was or where I was and truthfully, I was scared.

The older 'bot rolled his optics and sarcastically retorted; "Nah."

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"Earth Autobot base."

I blinked again. For some reason I knew what Earth was, but Autobots didn't ring any bells.

"What's an Autobot?"

They stared at me in disbelief. I knew it was a stupid question. I blushed a bit when I realized that the black and gold one's optics were filled with pity.

"Um, I guess we have some explaining to do later. Do you have a name?" he stammered.

I thought deeply but sadly could only find the letters 'A n'.

"I'm sorry. All I could find was an A and a N." I said softly. The red and white mech smiled at me.

"A N huh? Well you have wings and you fell out of the sky. Why not Angel?"

I thought about it for awhile and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. It had a nice ring to it.

I giggled a bit when the black and gold mech seemed to find out what it meant.

"Perfect." he smirked.

"I'm Ratchet, chief medical officer." the red and white said and held out his hand for me to shake it. I gladly took it.

"And I'm Prowl." He held out his hand a little hesitantly. I wondered why he was so nervous.

"Am I allowed to walk?" I said softly. Ratchet took out a strange device and held it towards me for a minutes. When he put it away he smiled and nodded. I tried to stand but only fell back to the floor in pain. My head hurt really, really bad. I rubbed and found a huge scar from a gash.

"What the?!" I looked to my side as my other hand touched something strange. On the floor was a shuriken. I the glared at Prowl. He sure looked like a ninja.

"You didn't?" I growled in a low menacing tone which was probably a shock to everyone that my voice could get so low. Prowl gulped and smiled sheepishly. I paid no mind to that and started to give chase.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome please!

* * *


	2. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
